HalloweenClan
The Clan is open! Welcome to HalloweenClan! This Clan is owned by Wolfspirit, Prowllu, and Emberstar. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join (but this Clan is '''only open in October!): Name: Eye color: Pelt description: Personality: Family: Rank: Description :In the darkest part of the forest lives HalloweenClan. Only seen in the depth of night, these cats are cruel. Members Leader: :Vampirestar - sleek, muscular, jet-black she-cat with blood-red eyes, and long fangs. (Ivy, Prowllu, Emberstar) Deputy: :Scarecrow - tall, slender, handsome jet-black tom with a tannish face, a long, sweeping tail, and piercing amber eyes. He is charming and confident, and is very intelligent and has an extraordinary knowledge of the mind and how it works. But he has a side that is rarely seen by his fellow Clan cats unless they become a target of his rage or experiments. In this darker side, he is sadistic, cruel, and maniacal, and can be creative in a manner of ways with his patients. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Trickpaw Medicine Cat: :Candycorn - white, orange, and yellow striped she-cat with blue-green eyes and black paws, nose, muzzle, ear tips, and tail tip. Strong willed and clever, she would of been a great warrior, but she presumes a strong grip on the medicine cat place, for she enjoys healing her Clanmates. (Prowllu) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Owlpaw - tall tom with pitch black fur covering his body, and sleek, well-groomed fur that shows the well-built but lean muscles on his legs and shoulders. The only part of him that isn't black is his tail, which has dark brown flecks. His eyes are a deep sea blue rimmed with green, which stands out against his dark pelt. Unlike most HalloweenClan cats, he is a rather likable cat, most of the time. He's intelligent and patient, and often worries about his mother Batwing since the death of his father. Owlpaw also hates when they go to battle with DarkClan, and often tries to convince the Clan to leave them alone. However, Owlpaw is also easily-angered by certain cats, and often times almost gets into fights. (Ivy) Warriors: :Wolfmoon - large, wolf-like gray she-cat with round, deep blue eyes. Thick, rather soft fur covers her body, which helps protect her during the colder moons. Her tail is long and bushy, and is usually curled over her back or held high. Her canine teeth are longer most, as are her black claws. Wolfmoon is very clever and fierce, and certainly not a cat you'd like to meet in battle. She's also rather cruel, and enjoys seeing other cats suffer as she had during her younger moons. She also has a fierce ambition that would scare some, and once she sets her mind to something, she'll do anything to achieve it. (Ivy) ::Apprentice, Treatpaw :Ghostmoon - shadowy white tom with glowing yellow eyes. (Misty Fern) :Pumpkinclaw - bright orange she-cat with bright green eyes. She is sweet and caring, for a HalloweenClan cat, that is. She can't stand her children when they mess up. (Misty Fern) :Darksoul - grumpy and wild smoky-colored tom with amber eyes. (Misty Fern) :Hollowspirit - gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes and the rudest personality. (Misty Fern) :Creepfur - black tom with silver lines crisscrossing his pelt like webs and green eyes. He is nervous, twitchy, and paranoid, and barely trusts his own Clanmates. (Emberstar) Moontip - a petite, silent, long-legged gray-white she-cat with hauntingly glowing orange eyes and a bright gray stomach, paws, tail-tip, muzzle, and a gray stripe running down her back. She is a mute, and only communicates through body language- most cats don't understand her, but she is known to be a cat others can confide in- she responds in her own silent way. (Prowllu) Jango - a fluffy, massive tom with a light brown pelt with darker tabby stripes- his fur turns lighter as it gets to his legs, and then darkens as it reaches his paws and tail-tip. He has bright green eyes, and is a follower, but very distant and lonerish, making him seem cold and unapproachable. (Prowllu) Apprentices: :Trickpaw - shadowy gray she-cat with a smoky white tail-tip and amber eyes. She is always plotting her next trick on cats and is cruel and calculating. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Scarecrow :Treatpaw - the reverse of his sister, he is a smoky white tom with a shadowy gray tail tip and constantly changing color eyes. He loves to eat, and goes along with his sister's plans. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Wolfmoon Queens: :Batwing - small, rather dark gray she-cat with long, fierce fangs and claws. As her name suggests, this she-cat actually has two bat wings that she usually keeps folded unless she needs to fly. Her eyes are a bright amber, almost red, color. She is a very motherly cat to kits and her family or friends, though to most cats, she is stubborn, commanding, and rather intimidating, despite her small size. She is close to giving birth to her second and last litter fathered by the late Spiderheart. (Mate: Spiderheart) (Ivy) Kits: Elders: Echofrost - a rather raggedy, massive, wiry old brown tom with hauntingly gray blue eyes, and long fur around his paws, ears and tail-tip. Cats think he's an insane old loon because he'll walk around, mumbling under his breath, stumbling everywhere and shaking his head from side to side- but at times he comes out of his haze (some say it was brought on by death of his kin and friends, and sickness,) and will say something that enlightens the group. He could still be a warrior, but was taken out of action because Vampirestar thought he was a danger to the other warriors.(Prowllu) RPG Wolfmoon padded out of her den. "It's almost time to go to the Clans," she said, joining Spiderheart and Vampirestar on a hunting party. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 19:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Do these cats live by the warrior code? Where? Some details! please!) Ghostmoon ran out of his den and joined Wolfmoon "I will hunt with you" he said growling. ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 20:00, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I guess not (unless the other owners want them to). They're evil x3) "Okay," she said, padding out of camp. "Let's split up. Ghostmoon and Wolfmoon, you go to the Darkcaves. We'll go to the Black River." Vampirestar meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 20:07, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scarecrow surveyed the camp. "Um, Pumpkinclaw! You could be used for an herb-gathering party. Candycorn told me she needed more." Pumpkinclaw nodded and raced out of camp. Maybe I can take some for my experiments... he thought. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 03:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Batwing joined a hunting party. Even though she was a queen, she was still expected to hunt for herself. "Let's go to Burnt Oak. There's always prey there." she meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 05:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll go with you. I need to get out of camp for a bit," Scarecrow agreed. He fell into step beside the queen and the two walked out of camp. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 15:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Batwing saw a fat crow, eating a dead squirrel. She dropped into a hunting crouch. She began to slowly creep forward, careful not to let her paws make a sound. When she got close enough, she crouched again, and pounced. She swiftly bit the it's neck, and sat up with the prey in her mouth. "Do you want to share?" she asked Scarecrow. "Sure," he meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 18:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolfmoon raced into to camp with Spiderheart's limp body in her jaws. "What happened?!" Candycorn growled. "Clan cats!" Wolfmoon growled. "They attacked us." "How did they even find us?" Vampirestar hissed. "I don't know." Wolfmoon meowed. "H-He's dead," Candycorn mewed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 18:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scarecrow narrowed his eyes. Perfect timing to test out one of my new mixtures. "Those Clan cats will have to pay," he whispered, his eyes gleaming. Vampirestar nodded solemnly. "They killed one of our best and most fierce warriors. We must have vengeance." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 18:50, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Batwing buried her muzzle into Spiderheart's fur. "We will attack at moonlight tomorrow!" Vampirestar meowed. "Now go get some rest. The sun is coming up," She padded into her den. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 19:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scarecrow walked to his leader's den and meowed, "Vampirestar!" With an agreeing meow, the deputy stepped inside. "Yes?" the black she-cat inquired. "I was wondering if I could use a new experiment that I've made on the Clan cats," Scarecrow suggested. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 19:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure," Vampirestar meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 19:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thank you." Scarecrow dipped his head and backed out of her den. He walked quietly out of camp and sniffed out his stash of herbs. Carefully mixing them, he put the finished concoction in acorn tops. He put the acorn tops away in a small tree hollow. Now I'll just wait until we are ready to attack, and I'll get my mixture. HalloweenClan will win this battle! ''ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 19:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Batwing stood up as Vampirestar announced who would fight the Clans. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 19:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hollowspirt padded into the camp and sat down beside Batwing to hear who would fight the mouse hearted clans. Maplestar Fall is here! 20:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Scarecrow, you'll take Hollowspirit, Wolfmoon, Ghostmoon, and Darksoul. Warriors, use your wits and strength to beat the Clans. Scarecrow-" Vampirestar nodded towards her deputy. "You know what to do." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ghostmoon beamed with pride as his name got called. He was also happy his sister had gotten chosen. He scraped his claws on the gound, he couldn't wait to rip the clan cats flesh. Maplestar Fall is here! 23:09, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I want to go, too." Batwing meowed. "Very well," Vampirestar meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 02:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scarecrow stopped the patrol just outside of camp. "Wolfmoon, hold us here for a bit. I need to get something." She nodded, and he ran off. Arriving at his tree hollow, he grabbed the acorn cups with his concoctions in his jaws and ran back to the patrol. There was a quiet murmur of understanding. "Let's get going," Wolfmoon announced. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 03:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "When we get to the DarkClan camp, wait for Vampirestar's signal to attack," Wolfmoon meowed. -☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 04:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scarecrow nodded, and the patrol set off. The moon rose in the sky, illuminating their path. Soon, they scented DarkClan's border markings and stepped over them. Vampirestar halted them with a flick of her tail. "Get ready," she whispered. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:48, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vampirestar gave the signal to attack, and HalloweenClan cats rushed into the camp. DarkClan cats raced out of their dens, leaping into battle. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 01:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pumpkinclaw followed Darksoul into their den. When they layed down beside eachother, Darksoul started grooming her as he had always done, ever since they were mates. They were a young couple, recently made warriors, but they already had two kits. "I am proud of them" mewed Darksoul as he saw Ghostmoon and Hollowspirit padding out to fight the Clans. Pumpkinclaw agreed quickly "Me too. They're as great as theire father'" she purred as she leaned on Darksould and thy fell asleep. Maplestar Fall is here! 01:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Darksoul was on the battle patrol, and they are already fighting. X3 That's okay.) Scarecrow killed DarkClan's medicine cat with a quick slash of his claws, and shooed away his apprentice. Quickly, he grabbed some stinging nettle and crumbled the leaves into his mixture. ''How fitting that stinging nettle cures poison, while these cats will experience the opposite to their minds, he thought smugly. Leaping onto the top of the medicine den, he dropped the acorn cups so that the mixture spilled all over the camp. Smoke rose from the mess, and cats started coughing and wailing. Now they will be so insane from the potion that we can easily defeat them! he yowled in his head. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 02:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolfmoon pinned the DarkClan deputy to the ground. Just before Wolfmoon was about to the rip his throat out, Vampirestar yowled, "We have won! We will take the leader, deputy, and a warrior as prisoners." --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 06:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darksoul hauled Smokestar from his den where he was hiding. "Like a coward," Darksoul snarled. Oakclaw, the deputy, was pushed to the middle of the patrol to make sure he wouldn't escape. Scarecrow pulled along a beautiful light gray she-cat whose name was Brindleheart. "Hey, watch it!" she hissed as he bit her to keep her going. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Who wants to roleplay the prisoners? =3) "This is where you'll be staying," Vampirestar growled, flicking her tail towards a fallen, hollow tree. The cats padded into the tree. "Scarecrow, you take the first watch. I'll take over at moonhigh." Vampirestar meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 21:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pumpkinclaw padded towards the entrance and greeted Darksoul as she made sure Darksoul was comfortable at home.Hollowspirit and Ghostmoon joined their mother. Maplestar Fall is here! 21:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (May I roleplay Brindleheart?) Scarecrow positioned himself outside the hollow Brindleheart was staying. Brindleheart coughed. Sighing, Scarecrow turned around and meowed, "What is it?" ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 00:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Can I have Oakclaw?) Oakclaw hissed in disgust. "You can't keep us here! DarkClan will come rescue us." he growled. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 02:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Should we add in the three prisoners' descriptions in the Members section?) Brindleheart rolled her eyes. "Just trying to make small talk, you know. It's called being polite." Scarecrow gave her an Are you serious? look. "You're a prisoner. You're not supposed to be making small talk. Now be quiet." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. I'll add them in.) (The next day) Scarecrow led Wolfmoon, Creepleg, Darksoul, and three DarkClan cats. "We found them on our territory," Scarecrow hissed. Vampirestar padded towards them. "What were you doing on our territory?" she growled. A large blue-gray tom stepped forward. "We came to get our Clanmates back," he hissed. -- 09:57, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ----- "Mind you, Vampirestar.." Candycorn flicked her ear, "My supplies are low as it is, with it getting colder and raining more, and if you bring me any cat that's wounded by your shenanigans, I may not be able to heal them. Not all of my healing plants have grown back. You can't expect them not to fight back." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 11:23, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'd like to try something out on them," Scarecrow put in, his tail flicking in excitement. "So they'll never defy us again." Ember What does the fox say? 23:17, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Owlpaw flicked his tail in annoyance from where he sat with his mentor. Why couldn't they just leave the DarkClan cats alone? Less cats would be dead and they'd have more herbs. -- 10:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ----- "I'm not so sure, Scarecrow," Vampirestar meowed. "Candycorn's right; we need to let the DarkClan cats live. We'd use up all our herbs healing them after your experiments." Happy Halloween from Ember! ☾Slenderman just wants a hug, guys... ☽ 23:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Owlpaw let out a sigh of relief, while Darksoul and Wolfmoon let out annoyed hisses. The Clan's becoming too soft, she though, grimacing. Pantherstar would've never let Clan cats pass onto his territory without punishment... She though of Pantherstar, her father and former leader. -- 08:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ----- Candycorn's blue-green eyes narrowed as she swept her tail over her apprentice's shoulders. "Send them home with a few scars and the memory of what has happened here. You cats think that there is no pride in mercy, and that is where you are wrong. Have someone bring news of your choices to my den- my apprentice needs to help me sort herbs." she meowed, leading her apprentice out with an air of solemness. ~~ Echofrost was shaking his head from side to side, like he always did, padding around the camp and mumbling something about 'the smell of air." Moontip was following him, silently making sure he didn't run into anything. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:17, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Scarecrow excused himself from the meeting, and entered his den with a sweep of his tail. Creepfur looked around rapidly, slowly crouching down on the ground. "What's happening? What - what are we going to do with the DarkClan cats?" Happy Halloween from Ember! ☾Slenderman just wants a hug, guys... ☽ 23:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans